A Pregnancy Story
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: One night while Rose is home alone, Rose realizes she's pregnant...With the Doctor's baby. How will the Doctor take the news. WARNING: VERY LONG ONESHOT! I couldn't think of a place to split it, sorry guys!


Rose had been sent home after not feeling well at work. The Doctor was off traveling the stars as usual. Rose had been sick for a while now. This wasn't like her to be this sick this long. She guessed it had to do with some food she had eaten while on a trip with the Doctor. However, guessing the worst case scenario, she stopped by the local pharmacy and grabbed an at home pregnancy test. She waited anxiously for the 5 minutes to pass by. Maybe a cool shower would help her nerves. As soon as the kitchen timer went off, she walked slowly to her bathroom. Nervous of the results. As she read the result, she shut the bathroom door and slid against it, as a small sob escaped her lips.

It was positive.

She then pulled out hr mobile and dialed a number and sent a message: "Can you come to the flat….I'm scared…."

The Doctor stared at the message in alarm, quickly moving to the TARDIS to travel over to Rose's flat, pushing the door open and hurriedly rushing to find Rose, staring at her anxiously. "Rose! Are you okay? What happened? Why are you scared?" he asked, breathing heavily from his rush to get to her, babbling frantically.

Rose gave out a sniffle and a laugh. He was rambling again. Her eyes then diverted to the test on the bathroom counter. "I've got some news….." she whispered quietly. "I'm scared because I'm…." She hesitated before actually telling him. "I'm pregnant….I'm gonna have a baby…."

"You're pregnant?" the Doctor asked in disbelief, only just noticing the test that her eyes briefly looked at, that in his panic before he hadn't noticed. "Is it…" he paused, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer to that question. "How do you feel, Rose?"

"I'm scared Doctor….I don't know if I can do this…" She said as she pulled her knees to her chest. Rose could tell he wanted to ask whos it was. If it was their baby. Rose nodded slowly. "I think so…."

"Hey, Rose," the Doctor said gently, wrapping his arm around her in comfort. "Don't be scared, of course you can do this. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known," he said, gazing at her warmly. "I'm here for you, too." His heart fluttered a little in happiness when she said she thought the baby was theirs, but at the same time he was scared too, scared that Rose was worried and scared this might change things for the worse between them. But he wasn't going to admit he was afraid too, he needed to be strong for Rose.

Rose gave him a small nod. "This wont change anythin'. I promise" Rose whispered, knowing that was something on his mind. Rose placed both hers and his hand on the center of her stomach before letting out a small happy laugh. "We're gonna have a baby…." she whispered

"We're going to have a baby," the Doctor replied in awe, and he couldn't help the happy smile that spread across his face. He looked down at their hands, a little fluttering of joy and pride in his hearts, and he knew that even if they faced any problems, they'd be okay because they were together. Looking back up at her, his eyes were devoted and full of adoration, and he leaned forward slightly to kiss her softly. Rose kissed him back gently. She finally let herself accept the fact that she was going to be a mother. She was gonna be a mother. As Rose pulled back from the Doctor she gave him another ward smile as her eyes seemed to twinkle like stars.

"You think the TARDIS could figure out how far along I am? The old girl is pretty smart." She laughed lightly

"Oh, she's definitely a clever old girl," the Doctor agreed, grinning at her. "Can't imagine that figuring out how far along you are would be difficult at all for her, shall we go see?" he asked, standing up and slipping his hand through hers, their fingers interlacing. "The TARDIS is just outside."

"Where else would she be? Honestly?" Rose teased. "You did turn the breaks off this time right?" She asked smiling as they made their way out the door, making sure the door was unlocked so they could get in after the TARDIS checked Rose out. Rose wasn't nervous anymore. Knowing that the Doctor was there to support her and help take care of their baby was all she needed to know.

"Well, I had considered landing her right in the middle of the living room, you know," the Doctor laughed. "I may have left the brakes on," he admitted reluctantly, and then stuck his tongue out. "I like the noise it makes, okay?"  
The Doctor led her inside the TARDIS, pulling over the scanner to hold it against her stomach gently, and then leant over to examine the screen. "Well, you've been pregnant for about seven weeks and three days," he informed her. "And everything is all fine with both you and the baby," he said, a smile breaking across his lips.

Rose laughed when he mentioned landing in the living room. He had landed in the living room before. It was one of their visits to see Jackie after traveling for a while. She nudged his shoulder as he stuck his tongue out at her. Laughing she walked inside the TARDIS, Rose smiled hearing she was just almost 2 months along. Just seven months to go. "I can't believe this is happening." Rose smiled.

"I can't believe it, either," the Doctor replied, a happy smile still on his lips. "You're amazing, Rose, and you're going to be the best mother there's ever been," he said sincerely, one hand resting against her cheek lightly. He felt so full of joy and pride, that his own child was growing inside her stomach, that he'd be a father again. He'd never imagined that would ever happen, but that was Rose - always a constant surprise.

Rose smiled and rested one of her hands on the Doctors. They were going to be a family. Her, the Doctor and their baby.. In the TARDIS. Just as it should be. A thought then came to Rose's mind. One she'd never thought of till just now. "Doctor...Is there a chance our baby could have two hearts?"

"Yes," he said in slight surprise. He hadn't even thought about that, he'd been too busy reeling over the thought of being a father, starting a family with Rose. Nothing could be more perfect, not to him. "Yeah, I suppose there's a chance that could happen, Rose. Should be fine though, human and Time Lord biology is similar enough that I don't think there should be any complications, nothing I can't sort out, anyway." Truth was, he didn't want to admit it, but now that he thought about it, he was terrified of something bad happening - to either Rose or the baby.

Rose felt her heart skip a beat or two when he said 'Yes.' She was worried that if the baby got sick, they couldn't take him or her to an actual Doctor. Because they'd try and take their baby away. She wouldn't let anything happen to their baby. Nothing. No one was gonna threaten Rose's family. That family being The Doctor and their unborn child. She knew these next 7 months would be the longest wait ever.

"That's a relief at least." Rose muttered. "I'm just worried about our baby being healthy. That's all. All I want is for him/her to be safe and healthy."

"Don't worry, Rose," he said, hugging her in reassurance. "If anything goes wrong that I can't fix here on the TARDIS, I can always fly you to the best hospital in the universe," he pointed out, laughing softly. "Nothing less for you and our child."

Rose nodded. "If anything, we can go to New New Earth right?" Rose laughed as she hugged him back. She knew the Doctor qute well. He;d do anything to keep her safe. Her and their little baby. About three months later, Rose stood in her bathroom, examining her now slowly growing baby bump. Rose already had a motherly glow. That much was obvious. Rose then walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some watermelon from the fridge. Out of all of her pregnancy cravings, watermelon was the thing she craved most.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, his lips twitching with amusement as he noticed her holding watermelon. "Cravings again?" he asked, walking over to her and kissing her lightly, his hand brushing gently against her stomach. He was still in absolute awe at her, how she carried a small little bundle of life inside of her, and how she seemed to be so comfortable with all of this, practically glowing.

Rose giggled in their quick kiss, trying not to drop the watermelon. As they pulled away, she nodded. "Yes again. Seems our little munchkin loves the stuff" she laughs. She then looked down as the Doctor placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "It just kicked...The baby always seems to move whenever they hear your voice." Rose beamed "I've already got my guess that its a girl. Just because the baby reacts to much better to your voice already...We might want to start figuring out names too...I know the baby won't be here for a while," Rose said before taking a bite of watermelon. "bur we can start brainstorming."

"We're gonna have to get ourselves a lot more watermelon then, aren't we?" the Doctor laughed. "You know, Rose, the TARDIS scanner should be able to tell what gender the baby is, if you want to find out."

"As for names… have you considered the name Doctor?" he teased, grinning impishly at her. "Great unisex name."

Rose nodded and then laughed. "No...Were not naming our baby Doctor. I love the idea though." She giggled kissing his cheek heading towards the TARDIS. "Hey girl." Rose greeted the TARDIS as she walked inside. Rose looked at the Doctor who was right behind her. "I wanna know what we're having. Might make name choices easier."

The Doctor laughed, following her into the TARDIS and picking up the scanner, lifting Rose's shirt slightly to scan against her stomach, then he flipped around the screen to look at it. "Looks like you guessed right, Rose," he smiled as he read the screen, their baby would be a girl. "Look, there she is," he spoke, his voice filled with a hushed awe as he gazed at the image on the screen. "Our daughter."

Rose looked over at the screen. She gave out a light laugh. Then, tears of joy began to fall from her eyes as she brushed the scanner with her finger tips. "I knew it...Because she always moves around when she hears your voice. I got a feeling she's gonna be a daddy's girl..." Rose laughed before looking at the Doctor. "How about Lilly? Lilly Tyler."

"Lilly Tyler, that's perfect. Beautiful name for a beautiful daughter," he said, a warm, proud smile spreading across his lips. The Doctor's hand brushed against her stomach, and then he knelt down to kiss it. "Hey Lilly," he murmured. "You like that name?" The Doctor laughed quietly, his voice choked slightly, thick with joyful emotion.

Rose smiled and reached for one of the Doctor's hands and held it. "I say she does. She's kicking." Rose just watched the Doctor. He'd never cried before. At least, not to her knowledge anyway. Rose looked down at her stomach. "Her kicks are getting stronger..." Rose noted. "Must wanna come and meet us already" Rose then looked at him a minute. "Wait a minute...Can you hear her?" Rose asked surprised.

The Doctor looked up at Rose, smiling happily, then his eyes widened in surprise at her question. "Well, yes. Kind of. Time Lords, they're a telepathic race, and she is part Time Lord, after all. I can't hear her as such, but I can feel her presence at the edge of my mind," he explained, attempting to explain. "She's happy, I can tell that. And she loves you."

Rose nodded seeming to understand and she slowly stood up from the exam table and kissed his cheek. "I love her too...Just like I love her father. Listen, I'm gonna head to the pool and try and relax. Little Lilly here is hurting my back and I think the hot tub might help relax my muscles a little." Rose kissed his cheek again before making her way to the pool room. About halfway there...Rose let out a wince and held her back...Maybe it was just Lilly moving...She wasn't sure though. Just as she reached the pool room, another stabbing pain shot through her back. "Oh god..." Rose whispered. "No...It-Its too early!" She muttered to herself.

"Okay, Rose," the Doctor smiled warmly as she kissed his cheek. "You go ahead and do that, I'll just pack up this stuff," he said, beginning to wind up the scanner cord. He'd just finished packing up, had barely stepped into the hallway when he felt it. _Something's wrong._

"Rose!" he yelled, running frantically along the corridor towards the pool room, reaching her side as fast as he could. "Rose, what's wrong, what's happened?" he asked in concern, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Rose looked at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to show that she was scared. Inside she was fighting to stay calm. "I…." Rose stammered before another sharp pain surged through her back and she clutched the Doctor tightly. "Oh god that hurts!" She complained gasping in pain….The pain was slowly growing unbearable. Rose's fear filled eyes slowly looked up at the Doctor.

"I think she's coming….Lilly's coming n…OOOW!" Rose shrieked as she felt another strong contraction. She was on the verge of tears from the pain being so painful.

The Doctor looked at her alarm, attempting to help calm her down as she writhed with the pain, gripping him tightly. "How can you be in labour so early? Rose do you need anything? How can I help?" he babbled slightly, panicking. He probably should be staying calm to try and help her… but he honestly had no idea what was going on. Lilly was still alive, unharmed, but all that was going through his brain were three little words, echoing through him like the thumping of his hearts. _Something's not right. Something's not right. _All that he knew was that he was terrified.

Rose shook her head. "I…I don't know….I don't know!" Rose shrieked at him. She knew that was not the best idea, but she was in so much pain. If he had asked her on a scale of 1-10 how bad was her pain, she'd say an 11 or twelve. It hurt that much. Soon, a male voice ran throughout the TARDIS.

"The Vallient Child will die in battle…." The voice was an echo of the ood from when they had gotten trapped by the impossible planet. Rose just ignored had other things on her mind. Another echo of a voice ran through the TARDIS, an echo of Madam Kovarian. "Afraid of you…Doctor…" All the echos they heard were of old enemies, that either the Doctor or Rose had faced. It was as if the voices were _taunting_ them.

The Doctor tensed in shock as he heard the voices run through the TARDIS. "How are those even here?" he muttered. "How am I hearing this - Rose, please tell me you can hear them too, I'm not going mad."

He held her tightly to him, not wanting her to leave his side for even a second, not even the slightest bit annoyed that she'd shrieked at him, even though her screams had been piercing and loud.

Rose slowly slid to the floor, a hand on her stomach. She was trying to breathe. Breathe out the pain and the fear. The pain was excruciating. This was the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life. It was even worse than the burning in her head from when she looked into the TARDIS. Rose nodded answering his question that she could hear them. More and more voices from enemies echoed through the TARDIS, a four beat drumming noise...the voice of the Dream Lord, The Master's cackling laugh. A little boy voice, asking for his Mummy. The shriek of the Daleks. The cry of 'EXTERMINATE!' There were so many voices surrounding them...

"Doctor, Doctor I'm scared..." Rose managed to mutter

The Doctor wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not, that Rose could hear the voices too. On one hand, he wasn't going mad, but on the other… he was hearing voices of enemies he never wanted to meet again, didn't even want to think about. Memories were prodding at him, some sending sharp, stabbing guilt or fear through him.

"It'll be okay, Rose, I won't let anything happen to you, we'll be okay," he murmured softly, rubbing small comforting circles on her back, and then as the panic briefly cleared in his head, his brain kicked in and he scooped her up in his arms as best as he could, trying to avoid hurting her or jolting her roughly. "You, me, scanner. Now," he insisted, carrying her back down the hall that they'd headed through before, then setting her down gently, pulling out the scanner equipment quickly and scanning her to try and figure out what was happening.

Rose layed her head flat on the floor of the hall way. She leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder when he'd picked her up but turned her head to look at the Doctor, trying to hold in her screams of pain. She took his hand and clutched it tightly. The baby was coming, there was no denying that. "W-What's going on Doctor? What's wrong" What was happening was rare. When Rose had absorbed the Time Vortex all those years ago, the Doctor thought he'd gotten everything. That wasn't true. Now, the Bad Wolf was re writing Rose's DNA...

"How-" the Doctor paused mid-sentence, staring at the scanner, unable to form any words. "How is this possible?" he asked, almost to himself, unsure of his own wild emotions, whether this was a good or bad thing. "I think it's Lilly - don't worry, she's fine - but, you know when you looked into the Time Vortex and absorbed it? Apparently there was still some of Bad Wolf in you, not enough to make any effect, but I think Lilly's triggering that. Those voices we heard, they were coming from you. I'm sorry Rose," he said quietly, attempting to hide the fear in his voice. "We're just going to have to wait this out and hope for the best."

Rose sighed and rested her head back on the floor. "Doctor...I think Lilly's ready to come now..." she breathed about ready to scream in pain. She didn't care about the Bad Wolf, or the noises in the TARDIS. This baby was coming...and Rose needed to push...Rose finally let out a large scream of pain and placed a hand on her stomach. "Oh god...This hurts so bad..." Rose cried, tears slowly sliding from her cheeks.

"You can do this, Rose, I know you can," the Doctor murmured in reassurance, squeezing her other hand gently. "Do you want me to get you any painkillers? Should I take you to a hospital? I could try to telepathically take some of the pain away," he suggested, rambling a little in his panic, unsure of what to do. Over a thousand years old, he was, but in this moment he was clueless.

Rose looked at him. "I don't care, I just need help!" Rose shrieked. "I just want the pain to go away!" She cried, trying to relax. Although, that seemed impossible.

_Right. Stop rambling Doctor, and do something._ The Doctor decided that painkillers were the best option, the fastest, and then perhaps he'd take her to a hospital. "Just a moment," he said gently, letting go of her hand that he'd been holding to stand up and quickly rush to a cupboard, rummaging around and throwing the odd box or two behind him, eventually pulling out a box of pills and grabbing a glass of water. "Here, Rose, take this," he said gently, handing her a pill and the water. "Should help a lot with the pain."

Rose gratefully took the pill and she sighed in relief. 'Much better.' Rose smiled. She sat up slowly and stood up. She was still in pain but it was bearable now. Rose smiled over at him and gave him a hug. "Lets go to the hospital and have our baby..." She whispered in his ear.

"Good," he smiled in relief as Rose sat up, his arms wrapping protectively around her as she hugged him. "Let's get you to a hospital, I'll make sure the TARDIS ride there isn't too bumpy," the Doctor said, scooping her up in his arms again and giving her a small kiss before carrying her through to the console room, gently setting her down so he could twist a few knobs and switches at the console, carefully moving to make sure there wouldn't be any sudden jolts. He knew that the TARDIS would be able to pick up on Rose's current state, and she'd always liked Rose, so she was bound to be nice and travel smoothly. "Here we go," he warned softly, reaching for that last lever and pulling it.

Rose nodded and held both arms around his neck as he picked her up. She felt safe in his arms. Then again, she always felt safe. She sat in the captain's chair and watched with a smile as he ran around the console. Pulling the several knobs and once he pulled that final lever, the TARDIS didn't jerk,instead she rumbled lightly. It was as if she knew Rose was in some form of pain. That she needed to be gentle with her. This made Rose smile. "I think the TARDIS understands." Rose whispered over to the Doctor. She then looked down at her stomach with a smile. Their little girl was coming...they were about to be a family...

"I think she does," the Doctor said warmly, patting the side of the console lightly. "Thanks, old girl," he murmured to the TARDIS as they landed, crossing over to where Rose sat and helping her up, one arm wrapping around her for comfort and support as they headed towards the doors, pushing them open to see a large hospital just in front of them. "Best hospital in the universe," he murmured quietly, smiling at Rose. He knew if Rose would be safe in anyone's hands, it'd be with the doctors at this hospital, they'd even had experience dealing with Time Lords and part-Time Lords. Carefully walking, they entered and he went over to gather some paperwork to fill in for Rose, information such as species, planet of origin. Aliens, after all, were common visitors for this place.

Rose nodded slowly understanding. Slowly, her contractions began to get worse again. She glanced over at the Doctor as he filled out the paperwork and she was wheeled to a room. They started her on some medicine to help her labor progress slightly. She was already 7 cm dilated...Only three to go before she could bring their little angel into the world...It had been 9 long months. What could a few hours hurt right? She smiled at the Doctor as he walked into her room. "Hey you...Come feel your daughter...She's kicking..."

"Hey Rose," the Doctor murmured softly as he walked in to sit next to her bedside, taking hold of her hand with one hand, the other resting gently on her stomach. "Hey Lilly," he added, smiling warmly at Rose as he felt a gentle kick under his hand. "You okay?" he asked, still concerned over her, wanting to make sure everything was fine, if she needed any help.

"She's going to be beautiful," he murmured in a hushed whisper, a proud smile spreading across his face as he squeezed Rose's hand gently.

Rose smiled as the Doctor placed his hand on her stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine...there's pain but its manageable. It should only be a few more hours." Rose whispered smiling at him. "Your going to be the perfect father for her...You know that? I've never seen you smile this much..." Rose then let out a weak laugh. "You look just as proud as the day Sarah Jane showed you K-9..."

The Doctor nodded happily, glad to hear she was fine. "You think so?" he asked, his heart fluttering happily to hear her say those words. He wanted to be the best father possible for Lilly. He couldn't stop beaming, gazing at Rose in devotion. "I've never been happier," he said sincerely, leaning over to kiss her forehead lightly. "I couldn't want anything more than starting a family with the woman I love more than anything."

Rose smiled and brushed the back of her thumb on the Doctor's hand. It comforted her, and it made her not focus on the pain of her contractions. She winced lightly as one of her contractions passed over her. She took slow deep breaths. She remembered when her mother had Tony, so that was _some_ form of reassurance that her mother was there with her. She'd want Jackie to meet Lilly. She knew that would never happen though. Rose did make a promise that she'd tell her future family about the Doctor, her mother, Mickey, Martha, Donna..._everyone_ really...Tell them about all the adventures that they shared together.

"What're you thinking about?" the Doctor asked curiously after a moment, his hand rubbing small, gentle circles on her stomach in reassurance. He liked to think it would help relax her, ease the pain a little. Perhaps it wasn't doing anything, but he could try, anyway.  
He couldn't help but wonder now, more than he'd ever done, about what Lilly would be like - how she'd look, how she'd act. He knew she'd be perfect though, after all, she was their daughter. _Daughter. _This was real, actually happening, he was going to have a family again.

Rose sighed and looked over at him. He was keeping her calm...He always did. Even in their scariest moments. "How much Mum would want to have been here..." Rose whispered. "She'd always talked about how much she would spoil the grandkids." Rose winced as she dealt with a painful contraction, The Doctor walked in and came to check on Rose. He told her it was time to bring their little girl into this world. Rose looked over happily at the Doctor, tears of joy flowing from her cheeks.

"Ah, Jackie," the Doctor said, laughing softly as he thought about his memories of Rose's mother for a moment. "How hard do you think she would have slapped me when she found out I'd got you pregnant?" he joked, grinning at her and squeezing her hand as she winced from another contraction.

"Here we go, Rose," he murmured, smiling reassuringly at her and gently brushing away some of the happy tears that fell down her cheeks, then stepping back to make room for the doctor so that he could help Rose.

Rose looked over at the Doctor. "Stay here?" She asked him as they got Rose ready to start pushing. Rose felt slightly nervous, but then she looked at the proud smile of the Doctor. IT made her not as nervous. After a good 45 minutes of pushing, a little baby cry sounded throughout the room. Rose was exhausted. The doctor handed Rose little Lilly. Rose rocked her lightly and kissed her head as tears of joy flowed from her cheeks again. "Lilly Jacqueline Tyler..." Rose whispered kissing her head again and looked at the Doctor. "Its our Lilly..."

"Always," the Doctor murmured softly in reply, remaining by her side throughout the whole thing, doing his best to be comforting and reassuring.

"She's perfect," he whispered, his eyes brimming with happy tears as he gazed down at Lilly. _His daughter._ "Just like I knew she would be," he said, smiling at Rose and then leaning over to kiss Lilly's forehead as well. "Rose, we have a daughter," he breathed in awe as a couple of tears spilled from his eyes, hardly able to believe what was happening. But it was all real, and he felt like the happiest man alive, he couldn't ask for anything more in the world, he had a family again.

Rose looked at him smiling proudly at their daughter. The long 9 months had been worth this one happy moment. The Doctor's took Lilly away just for a few moments. Just to weigh her and measure her. Typical newborn stuff. When the Doctor's came back, Rose scooted over enough so the Doctor could sit next to her. "She's got your eyes..." Rose noted, kissing her daughter's forehead. She then looked over at the Doctor. "You want to hold her?"

"You think so?" the Doctor asked happily as he swung his legs up to sit next to her, gazing down at their daughter. It was true though, Lilly had his eyes. "I reckon she's got your smile - best smile in the universe, did I ever tell you?" He laughed softly, still happily gazing at Lilly. "I'd love to hold her," he said in a hushed whisper, taking Lilly from Rose's arms and cradling her gently. "Hey Lilly, welcome to this world," he murmured, his eyes still glistening with happy tears. "It's so good to finally meet you."

Rose smiled happily over at him, as her eyes glistened a glint of gold shone in her eyes. Rose watched as The Doctor rocked Lilly in his arms, he looked so happy. The happiest she'd seen him in the longest time. Lilly cooed and giggled lightly in her father's arms. "Is she saying anything?"

"Yeah, she says she's glad to be here. And she loves us both, don't you Lilly?" he crooned softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently again before turning to look at Rose with a warm smile, his brow creasing slightly in confusion as he noticed the gold glint in her eyes. "Rose? How are you feeling now?" he asked, trying to pass off the question casually, without worrying her.

Rose smiled brightly then looked at the Doctor. "A little exhausted, but other than that I feel fine..." Rose replied looking at him. She could tell he was worried. Even though he was asking her casually. "Doctor, what is it?"

"I just… thought I saw something, glowing there for a moment in your eye," the Doctor replied, breathing a small sigh of relief as she said that she felt fine. "And after the whole scare today… don't worry about it Rose, I probably imagined it. We're both tired."

"You don't think..." Rose started to say her suggestion that the Bad Wolf was back flowing through her system but she decided not to. The Doctor was right. It had been a long day. Maybe all they needed was a good night's sleep.

"Don't think what?" the Doctor asked curiously, his head tilting slightly to one side. He didn't know if Rose had jumped to the same conclusions as he had, but if she had… perhaps he hadn't been so wrong, after all.

Rose sighed shaking her head. "Its nothing...Just a stupid idea about the Bad Wolf being back" Rose muttered and tried to get somewhat comfortable in her hospital bed. "I mean, with what happened earlier and now you seeing that gold glint in my eyes? Its not a coincidence."

"I don't think it is, Rose." The Doctor was pretty sure it wasn't just a coincidence now, especially with Rose thinking the same way. "But you'll be fine - we'll be fine," he said, looking back at Lilly for a moment, who he was still rocking gently in his arms.

Rose gave a small smile. "I know we will...because I have you." Rose then looked at Lilly, who was fast asleep. Rose then decided to ask the Doctor something she'd been wanting to ask him since she found out she was pregnant. "Does she have one heart or two?"

"And I'll be okay, because I have you and Lilly," the Doctor replied, smiling warmly at Lilly as she peacefully slept. "Oh, about that - it should say on the papers that the doctors left, after they checked that everything with Lilly was okay," he said, nodding towards some papers that lay on the table next to the bed. "Would you like to take a look for us, Rose?" he asked, unable to pick up the papers himself, as Lilly was still cradled in his arms.

Rose nodded and leaned over grabbing the papers that the Doctor's had left. She was 6 pounds 7 inches long...21 inches long. Seemed pretty normal sized for a baby. Then she looked and saw everything else was normal. Including her organs. Rose wouldn't have minded letting her daughter have two hearts. She was a healthy, beautiful baby girl. "One heart..." Rose answered softly.

"She's human," the Doctor breathed softly. "Almost human, anyway. But I bet you she'll be the bravest and sweetest of all the people who've ever lived," he said with a proud smile as he gazed down at Lilly. He wasn't worried about her only having one heart, he'd never been worried about if she'd have one or two, she was perfect to him simply because she was his daughter, and he knew she'd grow up to be amazing, just like Rose.

Rose nodded. "She'll take after her father." Rose whispered kissing Lilly's head. It was perfect. Rose and The Doctor and their little Lilly Tyler. "Adventurous and loving" Rose smiled. "I think she'll get the braveness from both of us really. The Defender of the Earth and the Oncoming Storm."

"Oh, I don't know about that," the Doctor murmured, smiling as he gazed fondly at Lilly. "Adventurous and loving, that sounds like you to me, Rose," he laughed quietly, careful not to disturb Lilly's peaceful slumber.  
"Look at us, the perfect family," he whispered, tilting his head towards Rose and kissing her tenderly, his eyes still shining with joy and pride.

Rose giggled and kissed him back gently. "I suppose so...'Defender of the Earth' Me..." Rose smiled at him, "Do we have anything in the TARDIS for her to sleep in? She'll need somewhere to sleep once we take her in the TARDIS"

"Yeah, she could sleep in my cot, from when I was little," the Doctor said, smiling at Rose and then looking back at Lilly as she slept. "It's even got some stars hanging off it, my first stars, they could be hers too."

"You still have your old cot? Really?" Rose smiled. "I didn't know that. Lemme guess, its TARDIS blue..." Rose laughed kissing his cheek. "It'll be adorable"

"Yeah, it's somewhere in the TARDIS. Of course I still have it, it's one of the only things I have left from my childhood, and besides, I like keeping things, as memories," he admitted, smiling a little as she kissed his cheek. "It's not quite TARDIS blue, not anymore, it's old and the paint's faded a bit. But we could always repaint it, that'd be fun!"

Rose nodded smiling. "A fun little painting project! I love that idea!" Rose smiled. "Any clue on when we can go home? Oh! R-Remember when you were like...appalled at the idea of settling down? Us sharing a mortgage?"

The Doctor looked at her. "Oi! I wasn't laughing. I just...hadn't really considered the idea"

No…I remember you laughing at that." Rose laughed. "Can I ask you something though. You never gave me a real answer to…." Rose paused and looked down for a minute then looked back up at him. "Down in that Pit..what happened?"

Do you want to hear about that, Rose?" the Doctor asked quietly, his eyes darkening slightly as he thought about that day. "The Pit, I… I don't even like to think about it. But it's only fair that I give you an answer, tell you about that day," he said, sighing a little. "I almost lost you that day, Rose. I had to make a choice, and I chose the option that put you in danger. And even though I've always believed in you and known how wonderful and amazing you are, the thought that you could have died terrified me, still does."

Frowning, Rose took his hand. "Doctor...I did whatever I thought you woulda done. " She whispered. "I helped save that ship as best I could..." Rose muttered remembering that day in the ship when she shot the window open. She gave a slight shiver. "It sometimes scares me too."

"Yeah, you were great," the Doctor whispered, his hand squeezing hers, the other arm still wrapped safely around Lilly. "We've just gotta keep going on, trying not to think too much about the past," he murmured. "And you know what? I feel less scared to know that you're here by my side."

Rose nodded smiling. "I do too. We're the perfect family...Together in the TARDIS. Just as it should be," Rose whispered kissing Lilly's head and then the Doctor's cheek


End file.
